


See What I See

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Out of the Ice [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plus-Sized Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve wants you to see yourself like he sees you.





	See What I See

Steve had her pressed against the bathroom door, his body flush against hers, his knee between her legs, her wrists caught in one of his hands, held above her head. She writhed, gasping and moaning, the sounds making him ache with desire.

God, he’d missed her. It had been weeks since he’d seen her, weeks since he’d been able to touch her. The second the quinjet had hit the tarmac, he’d been on his motorcycle and on his way to her house in D.C.

He took a step back, pulling her with him, turning her around so her hands were flat on the bathroom counter and she was facing the mirror, her back to his chest. His hands drifted down her naked body, caressing her curves, her skin soft against his calloused hands. He pushed her hair off of her neck, tipped her head to the side, and pressed his lips to her pulse point.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he murmured. “Every goddamn inch.”

Y/N dropped her head, eyes closed, head shaking. A tremble raced through her and she tried to pull away from him.

Steve tightened his grip on her waist, holding her in place. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Let’s go in the bedroom,” she mumbled. She kept her head down as she spoke, staring at the tile countertop, refusing to look at him in the bathroom mirror.

“No,” Steve said firmly. “What’s wrong?”

She gestured vaguely toward the mirror. “I don’t want to look at myself,” she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. “Please, let’s just go in the bedroom.”

Steve shook his head. “Y/N, open your eyes,” he ordered.

She sighed heavily, but after a few seconds, she opened her eyes. She obviously knew there was no point in arguing with him; she wouldn’t win. She stared into the mirror, her eyes meeting his.

He cupped her ample breasts in his hands, his thumbs circling her nipples, bringing them to attention, his lips on her neck, watching her carefully.

“Your body is perfect,” Steve murmured. “So perfect.” He plucked at her nipples, pinching them between his fingers, drawing a shaky groan from her.

His hands slid down her soft stomach, stopping at her hips. He sucked at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, marking her, pulling the blood to the surface, leaving a dark, purple bruise.

“I think about you all the time, Y/N,” he crooned. “I think about touching you, kissing you, about my hands all over your body.” As he spoke, he slipped his hand between her legs, his fingers teasing her entrance. “There isn’t anything I don’t love about your body.” He eased his finger into her, his palm pressed to her clit.

Her head fell back against Steve’s shoulder and her eyes closed, a seductive moan leaving her as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

“Open your eyes,” he growled. “I want you to see how gorgeous you look when you come.”

“I...I c..ca...can't,” she stammered, shaking her head. “I can’t look at myself. I can’t. What if...what if I don’t like what I see?”

“I want you to see what I see,” Steve said. “I need you to see what I see.”

Her eyes opened slowly, gasping as she watched him insert another finger. A moan rumbled through his chest as he eased them into her, thrusting and scissoring them, opening her up for him. She pushed herself down on his fingers, her eyes on the mirror, seeing what he saw - her wet, parted lips, her half-lidded eyes, and desire flushed skin. She stretched her arms over her head and wrapped her hands around the back of Steve’s neck, her desire-drenched moans filling the bathroom.

Steve's lips were a constant presence on her neck and shoulders, his hard cock trapped between their bodies, low rumbles of approval emanating from his throat. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her upright as he inserted a third finger and began pumping them in and out of her soaked pussy, his thumb circling her clit.

“Come on, doll,” he whispered in her ear. “I want to feel you come on my fingers. I want you to see it.”

He twisted his fingers, stroking  _ that spot _ , the one he knew would make her come undone. She trembled in his arms, moaning. Steve watched her as she let go, watched her rocking back and forth on his fingers, gasping as she came, her eyes blown wide with lust, watching herself in the mirror.

“Jesus, sweetheart, I need you,” he growled. He pulled his fingers from her pussy, leaned her over the counter, his hand in the middle of her back, and eased into her. He put his hands over hers, holding them tight as he slammed into her, a shudder racing through him. He wasn’t going to last long, he was wound too tight; watching Y/N had done him in.

A strangled moan left the woman in his arms, the sound pushing him to move faster, his hand on her breast, twisting her nipple, his hips thrusting, his cock buried deep inside of her. His entire body tensed as he came, squeezing her hand as his own orgasm swept over him.

Y/N turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, a contented hum leaving her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, eagerly returning the kiss.

“You good?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’m good.”

“I was a little pushy -”

“It’s okay,” she giggled. “I liked it.”

“I just want you to see yourself how I see you,” Steve sighed. “You’re gorgeous.”

She smiled softly. “I’m trying,” she whispered. “I swear I am.”

Steve kissed the tip of her nose. “Let’s get something to eat. I worked up an appetite.” He dragged her out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and tossed his t-shirt to Y/N. She slipped it and some underwear on. When she reached for a pair of yoga pants, he grabbed her hand and curled his fingers around it.

“No sense putting too many clothes on,” he said. “I’m just gonna take you out of them in a little while.” He kissed the back of her hand. “Besides, I like you practically naked.”

“Steve,” she laughed, blushing. “You’re terrible.”

“I know,” he winked. “But, you love it.”


End file.
